


Being Free

by RightNow2808



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Ski Jumping, Smut, Top!Michael, bottom!Stefan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: Michael is depressed after the difficult ski jumping season. Stefan is always there to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Michael xx

They had a party after the final competition of the World Cup. It was wild in Planica. Even though they still had to attend the press conference the next day, both Michael in Stefan felt like a heavy weight was lifted of their shoulders. 

They loved what they did, really, but sometimes all the pressure got too much and the season had been difficult. Michael felt a little light headed. Everyone around him was talking and he gave everyone a smile and an one-armed hug but he couldn’t see the one he truly wanted to smile to and hug. 

He stepped on his toes and tried to see Stefan over the huge crowd of people that were talking and laughing, with drinks in their hands. Another person stepped in front of him and Michael recognized one of the three Slovenian brothers he just couldn’t quite place his finger on which one it was. The boy however smiled at him and he tried to smile back. 

“Hi,” the boy yelled over the loud music that was blasting through the speakers. “I couldn’t find you earlier, I just wanted to congratulate you. And tell you I’m not angry that you stole my rank or anything.”

Michael’s eyebrows shot up. Oh, so that was Domen. The young, barely seventeen year old boy that held his first place on the leader board for almost the whole season until he fucked up and Michael started winning. Michael wasn’t exactly sorry for stealing the boy’s rank, yet he still made a joke about it and apologized before giving the boy an one-armed hug, like he’s been doing for the whole night. Then he pushed past him and continued searching Stefan. He needed him. 

The golden medal was dangling around his neck, the cold surface of it touching his scorching hot skin where he unbuttoned the buttons of his white button-up, because he just simply felt too hot. His head was spinning the air was too hot, smelling of sweat and alcohol and he just really wanted to get out of there, but couldn’t without telling Stefan first. 

He had a phone in his pocket but new that Stefan didn’t have it on him and with a heavy sigh he continued searching for the younger man. 

He finally found him at the bar with a drink of something that looked like whiskey in his hands. He walked up to him and wrapped himself around Stefan’s tinier figure. Stefan jumped in surprise, but relaxed immediately after he turned around and found Michael standing there. 

“You scared me,” he yelled, but only got a dark stare from Michael in response. 

“I want to get out of here!” Michael yelled back. Stefan looked around uncertainly. 

“They told us not to leave, that we should all leave together,” said Stefan, looking down guiltily. Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed Stefan’s hand. 

“I want to get out of here,” he repeated. Stefan calculated him with his eyes for what felt like ages, before he nodded and put his half empty drink on the counter. 

“Where did you want to go?” Stefan asked as they went towards the exit of the club, their hands joining and fingers linking on their way. It was too dark for anyone to see anything, plus Michael just stopped caring. 

“Anywhere. Just out of here,” the blond-haired guy replied. He felt like he was choking again and he couldn’t breathe. Stefan noticed. Of course he did. He always did. He gripped Michael’s hand tighter and hurried towards the exit. He pushed the heavy door open, dragging Michael behind himself.

In the moment they were outside and hit with some fresh air, both of them were visibly relieved. Stefan turned to Michael and wordlessly wrapped his arms around the taller man, letting him fist his hands into his shirt and breathe deeply into his neck. 

“I love you,” Michael choked out. “I love you so much.”

Stefan’s heart ached. The last few weeks have been hell for Michael. While he did great in every single competition, easily reaching the first or second place, the coaches had been way too hard on him. Between the training, press conferences and interviews he had no time for himself or Stefan and he felt completely down. 

Nobody but Stefan noticed. 

It didn’t matter how many times he begged the coaches to let Michael have some time off, he always got the same answer. Michael is too good now. His condition is great. We can’t let him slack off now. 

Stefan felt tears prickle at his eyes, but he blinked them away and gently gripped Michael’s arms. He moved him away from himself, getting a good look at the blond’s tired face. He looks dead, Stefan thought. His chest painfully tightened. 

“Let’s go to the hotel, love, yeah?” he asked. Michael nodded. The air wasn’t very warm in March, but they weren’t cold. It only took a minute long walk and nobody was on the streets that late in night. 

Stefan barely managed to convince their representatives to let them room together. Their hotel room was lovely. Huge, with two beds, although only one was used. Michael kicked his shoes off and dropped down on the bed slowly, crossing his legs and dropping his head down, hiding his face behind his hands. Stefan left for the bathroom, the amount of drinks he had left their toll on him and he had to pee. When he came back to the room, zipping his pants up, he cursed when he saw Michael shaking on the bed.

He moved as quickly as he could to reach his lover. This wasn’t right, he thought. Michael should be happy to have won, but he wasn’t and Stefan suddenly hated the golden medal that was shining from in between Michael’s elbows. Stefan wanted it gone. 

He pushed Michael down on the bed and firmly planted himself into his lap, shoes still on. The older man looked at him in surprise, his hands not shaking anymore.   
He had to grip Stefan’s waist so they didn’t go tumbling down off the opposite side of the bed. 

“You’re tense,” Stefan commented, not wanting to bring up Michael’s sad and tired eyes. 

“Jumping tends to do that,” he replied. Not sarcastically or unkindly and he tightened his hold on Stefan to show him that. 

“Can I do something for you?” he asked gently, running his fingers through Michael’s light blond hair and down the sides of his face, until his fingers stopped at the strap of his medal. Just as Michael started to shake his head no, Stefan spoke again. “This is destroying you.” He hooked his fingers under the strap and took the medal. Michael let him and they both watched as Stefan put the medal on the nightstand with a loud noise. They looked at each other again and Michael smiled slightly. Stefan smiled back. That’s been the closest to a real smile his boyfriend did in the past few weeks. 

Stefan couldn’t help but touch Michael’s face. He ran his fingers over the prickly stubble that felt so perfect underneath his hands, over his full lips. He had forgotten how good they felt against his own. He gently ran the tips of his fingers over Michael’s eyelids and his nose, tracing his prominent cheekbones and jaw line. 

“I didn’t congrats you on your fourth place yet,” Michael murmured. That was true. There was simply no time right after the competition and they had no time alone and it just sort of slipped out of his mind. 

“No worries. So close, though,” he quietly said back, referring to his wish to be on the podium. 

“You can have mine,” Michael promised, running his hands up and down Stefan’s back. They both laughed quietly, yet Stefan knew that if he’d really wanted it, Michael would have given him it immediately. 

“We’re going home tomorrow,” Stefan said with a soft smile spreading across his lips. “I mean, Slovenia is nice and all, but I really want to get home to get some time with you and also use our hot tub.”

“I’m pretty sure you could get one here if you asked the receptionist,” Michael retorted, but immediately shook his head after and sighed deeply. “I’m sorry.”  
Stefan’s heart squeezed. He knew Michael didn’t mean to be harsh, yet the tone Michael was using hurt him. 

“God, I’m sorry... Let’s just... Fuck-“ Michael cut himself off, not finishing his sentence. He closed his eyes miserably, before he grabbed Stefan’s hips and easily moved him off himself. A hurt look passed through Stefan’s eyes, immediately mirrored my Michael’s. He didn’t say anything more though. He walked towards the sliding door that led on the balcony and he opened it and stepped out. 

Michael leaned on the railing, his head dropping, silently cursing. He knew he should try harder with apologizing, yet it seemed like every work that came out of his mouth was more hurtful. Stefan came out for air too, but he didn’t curl himself up against Michael’s back like he usually did, but leaned on the railing a few feet away from him. He sniffled and then there was a noise like he was choking and Michael didn’t need to look at him to know he’d managed to make the love of his life cry. He felt like crying too.

“It’s been wild,” he spoke slowly. “And like... Everyone was expecting me to win. I couldn’t let myself disappoint them. I couldn’t disappoint you. And I just thought that if I actually got that first place, you’d be proud of me. When I first began feeling like this I couldn’t quite place my finger on it and I usually brushed it off as stress or tiredness. And when I finally found out I was unhappy I was already too deep in this ship and I felt like I had to choose between my life and my career and it was the worst decision of my life, but like, winning this, what I achieved has been my dreams since I was a boy and even though I felt horrible I still wanted to get there. I didn’t think it would become this bad and I was too selfish to stop and see if everyone around me was okay, because I thought that as long as only I was sad it was okay and I never noticed it was hurting you too and I’m really sorry about that. ‘Cause I love you more than anything and if I could go back to that meeting where they asked me if I wanted extra training, I would say no and I’d stand beside your place. I would support you and I would help bringing you to the top the way it had always been, because I loved doing that, I loved seeing you win, I loved seeing the smile on your face and I loved fucking you into the mattress afterwards.” He stopped to breathe. 

“You make me sound like I’m envious of your success,” Stefan said with a broken voice. 

“I know you’re not. It’s just that... I don’t know how to explain what’s been going through my head lately. But I know that the only thing that can make me happy is you being happy and not seeing you as much lately and not being able to be around you made me like this and I don’t want to ever think about what would happen if I fucked up our relationship." 

Stefan was the one to fill up the distance in between them, Michael was too afraid of the rejection. 

“Michael.” Their eyes met and Michael didn’t look away, although the shame running through him wanted him to look down. “I love you. You should know that by now. And I could never be envious of you and I don’t want to seem that I am. But I did feel you pushing me away and that hurt so much and I didn’t know if it was you or the bosses but I felt so done. You have no idea how much I need you.” His voice shook a bit with tears but he managed to finish the sentence. 

They grabbed each other in the same second, coming together for a tight hug, inhaling each others scents deeply. They silently cried for a few seconds, tears of happiness, sadness and relief. And after they finally stopped and Stefan was shivering in Michael’s arm, he stepped on his toes and brought his lips up to Michael’s ear. 

“How about we celebrate that first and fourth place now, huh?” he whispered. Michael laughed and without another word hoisted Stefan up, the boy wrapping his legs around Michael waist. He gripped Stefan’s strong thighs for support while their lips joined in a hungry kiss after so damn long. 

He carried him inside, trying not to stumble and blindly finding his way inside with his eyes closed. He hit his elbow on the wall and he was pretty sure he heard Stefan whine when he accidentally knocked his shoulder on the door knob. He apologized quietly and they laughed.

“For a ski jumper you're awfully clumsy,” Stefan joked, his eyes twinkling in amusement, although they were still red-rimmed from the tears that fell.

Michael carefully stepped over a sweater that was carelessly lying on the floor and dropped Stefan on the bed, easily falling down on top of him. They bounced a little and they giggled, before their foreheads came resting together.

“I’m really sorry,” the blond murmured, making Stefan sigh softly and close his eyes.

“How about we just forget that for a little while and just enjoy being together, please?”

Michael agreed with a small nod, before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips down on Stefan’s. They were soft and plump and fit perfectly against his own. He tried not to rush things, but he couldn’t help but slip his tongue in between Stefan’s lips, moaning quietly.

They hugged each other tightly, running hands all over the other’s body and Stefan quickly got fed up by the blue button-up that separated him from Michael’s soft warm skin. He tried unbuttoning the buttons but got fed up quickly. He hooked his hands under the material and roughly pulled. The shirt tore and the buttons went flying everywhere. Stefan couldn’t care less though, his hands got to touch Michael’s skin and a shiver ran through him at that. 

He felt the rock hard abs shift underneath his touch when Michael shifted. A specific body part of his jumped to attention and he arched his hips up in search of contact. They broke apart to pant, a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

“It’s been too long since I’ve had you,” Michael mumbled, before kissing his lover again. Stefan’s fingers pinched his skin and he cursed, before letting his hips drop down. Stefan’s legs opened wider in invitation, but Michael pulled away from the kiss anyways to check if that way okay. His cock twitched in his jeans at the sight of Stefan’s face. 

His lips were red and puffy, his cheeks flushed and hair messed up, because Michael must have pulled on it at one point. His lips opened in a silent moan when Michael hesitantly grinded down on him. The feeling was amazing despite the four layers of clothes still separating them. 

Michael quickly acted upon that and leaned his weight on one arm, while his other one started unbuttoning Michael’s shirt. He used his knees to roll his hips down harder and watched the reaction on Stefan’s face. The man’s eyes closed and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Michael decided that he wanted to see that sight every day for the rest of his life. 

He paused for just long enough that he could undress them both, sitting back on his heels and pulling his torn button up off, before aggressively pulling Stefan’s off too. Then their lips and hips were back together. Their touches weren’t slow and gentle anymore, they became urgent and desperate, desperate to feel each other after so long. His hips moved just the way he knew Stefan liked and watched as the younger male fell apart in front of him. Their lips parted when Stefan threw his head back. 

Michael happened to like the sight of Stefan’s exposed lean throat. He took the soft skin in between his teeth and sucked, hoping to leave an angry mark. Stefan’s nails dug into the skin of his back at the slight pain and they both hissed. 

“Michi,” Stefan hissed, his fingers running through Michael’s hair and messing it up even more than it already was. “If you plan on fucking me, you’re gonna have to do it soon, or else I’ll come in my pants.” Stefan sounded like he didn’t want coming in his pants, yet he desperately pushed his hips up to meet Michael’s and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend, making it impossible to leave. 

“Okay, love, but you’re gonna have to let me go,” Michael murmured after parting from Stefan’s neck, smiling when he saw a big bruise forming there. He liked claiming the boy underneath him as his.

Stefan nodded and grinded his hips up roughly one more time, his body shivering and shaking badly through pleasure, before Michael grabbed his thighs and held him in place. Stefan whined and Michael barely kept himself under control at the sound. 

“You want me to fuck you, remember?” he grunted quietly, although the idea of dry humping seemed pretty enjoyable at that moment. 

“Yes,” Stefan breathed, reaching down with shaky fingers, finding the button and zipper of Michael’s jeans. He couldn’t resist sliding his finger over the blond’s length though and the man hissed through clenched teeth. He slapped Stefan’s hands away and undid the button himself, pulling down the zipper, before shimmying out of the tight material as quickly as he could, his socks coming off together with the pant legs. 

Stefan’s eyes immediately settled on Michael’s crotch where his cock was clearly visible underneath the tight black fabric, big and curved up towards his left hip. Michael would smile if he wasn’t so turned on. He attacked the material covering Stefan’s legs instead. 

Surprisingly his hands weren’t shaking anymore and he undid the button and the zipped in no time, before forcing the pants off Stefan’s legs. They heard an unmistakable sound of material tearing and they laughed. Before the jeans were even the whole way down Stefan’s legs, Michael was already hooking his fingers under the waistband of Stefan’s boxers, clearly in no mood for foreplay. 

Not a minute later, Stefan was completely naked and Michael was hovering above him in only his boxers, his stare lustful and hungry. 

“Lube?” he asked simply. 

“In my toilet bag,” Stefan breathlessly replied. Michael pressed a short kiss to Stefan’s forehead, before he stood up and went into the bathroom as quickly as he could without running. 

He rummaged through Stefan's toilet bag, leaving half of its contents outside after grabbing the small white bottle. He grasped it tightly in his sweaty palm and went back into the bedroom. He find Stefan exactly as he had left him. Legs apart, body flushed and lips opened in a moan as his right hand pawed at his crotch.  
Michael stopped at the door and stared silently, watching as Stefan arched his hips up and moaned.

“Baby, stop,” he demanded. Stefan's eyes flew open and he gasped but he let go of his cock and looked up at Michael with hooded eyes.  
Michael got on the bed quickly and settled in between Stefan’s knees. He put the bottle on the top of the pillow, beside Stefan’s head, before running his hands down his boyfriend’s body, over his ribs and waist. He gripped Stefan’s hips and before the man could protest flipped him around, leaving him lying on his belly. 

Michael leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to Stefan’s shoulder blade. Still holding his lover’s hips, he managed to lie down on top of Stefan and grind his clothed erection over the man’s lovely backside. 

“Take your boxers off,” Stefan whined and turned his head to the side to try looking at Michael. “Wanna feel you.”

“You’ll get to feel me soon enough, don’t worry, love,” Michael murmured, licking a stripe down the prominent knobs of Stefan’s spine. The man shivered and gripped   
the sheets tightly, while Michael shifted down so he could lick and bite at the skin of his lover’s ass.

Although they were both impatient, Michael took his time teasing Stefan, before finally letting his tongue dip down in between Stefan’s ass cheeks, licking a flat stripe from his tailbone to his hole. Stefan let out a breathy moan, pushing his ass back and sneaking a hand under his belly to touch himself, but Michael noticed and grunted, grabbing a hold of Stefan’s hand, pressing it to his back, making it completely unable for the boy to move. 

“Michi, please,” he groaned, his hips twitching as if he was subconsciously trying to hump the blanket. Michael smirked in response, before going back to work, licking all over and dipping his tongue inside of Stefan’s hole. It was tight as a virgin’s because of the amount of fucking they did or rather the lack of it. 

As Stefan got more desperate, Michael blindly grabbed the lube with his face still buried in between Stefan’s ass cheeks. He pulled away for just long enough to pour some of the slimy substance over his fingers, before he leaned down again to bite into the soft skin of Stefan’s left cheek, happy to see the bite bruise right after. 

He brushed his fingers up and down Stefan’s crack, before rubbing them over his hole, feeling the muscle clench greedily under his touch. He held Stefan’s hips down and shoved two of his fingers inside. A completely inhuman sound passed Stefan’s lips, his body shivering all over, thighs trying to squeeze together. 

“You’re twitching inside,” Michael commented. “It’s like you always want more, no matter what I stuff into this hole.” Stefan whimpered yet couldn’t resist clenching down around Michael’s fingers.

Michael knew Stefan’s body by heart it didn’t take him long to find his boyfriend’s prostate and press down on it mercilessly. He was desperate between looking at Stefan’s face while he pleasured him and looking down where his hole was pink and puffy and tight around his fingers and he couldn’t wait to push his cock in there.   
He pushed another finger in, just to make sure, before removing them all together and pushing Stefan's hips down when the boy tried following the contact.

“Patience, baby, patience,” Michael mused, although he could hardly ignore his hard cock that was tenting the fabric of his boxers.

He pushed off his boxers and dropped them to the floor beside the bed. His cock hit his stomach with a quiet sound.  
Michael grabbed the bottle of lube where he left it on the bed beside Stefan's hip and poured some more on the palm of his hand, lathering his cock in it briefly, before wiping his hand off on the sheets.

He knocked Stefan's knees far apart, nestling himself in between them comfortably, before grabbing his lover's hips, raising him up a bit until his crotch was no longer touching the bed and all of his weight was on his knees and on the upper body. Stefan's face got squished but neither of them cared much. They needed it and they needed it quickly, hard and rough.

Michael pushed his hips forward and slid himself in between Stefan's cheeks, running the head of his length over Stefan's hole, teasing him but never pushing in.  
Stefan's body clenched in anticipation, before relaxing as Michael fucking finally took a hold of his dick and pressed it against Stefan's hole. It easily gave up under the pressure, stretching over the head of Michael's cock, before clamping down on the hard shaft.

“Relax, love,” Michael murmured and leaned down to press a kiss to Stefan tensed back, before straightening back up and forcing his cock in the rest of the way.

They both grunted when Michael's hips pressed against Stefan's ass. Stefan couldn't help but clench down to make Michael's dick feel even bigger and even hotter and he could swear he felt it twitch.

“Fuck, you're so fucking tight,” Michael hissed. He didn't want to move just yet, so he slowly rolled his hips and watched as Stefan's back arched into a beautiful curve as he must have hit his prostate.

He sneaked his hand around to Stefan's front to check if the boy was hard and was pleased to find his cock leaking and twitching as he took it into his hand and squeezed, before letting go.

“Yeah, love, this feels good, doesn't it?”

Stefan moaned loudly in response, his hips starting to move with Michael's, slowly building up the pace.

“Harder, Michi, please,” he choked, his voice barely audible and breaking in the middle of the third word.  
Michael listened to him and snapped his hips forward harder as well as speeding up the pace. He made sure to angle his thrusts the right way that his cock brushed against Stefan's prostate every time he pushed his hips forward.

Stefan kept making sweet noises, moans and whimpers. His hands were tightly fisted in the sheets and his mouth was open, saliva running down the side of his face and mixing with the tears that were coming from his closed eyes.

Michael knew him well enough that he knew that Stefan was in so much pleasure that he was barely coherent anymore.

He tried making it even better, bringing his hands from Stefan's hips to his ass cheeks, spreading them and rolling his hips forward, getting as deep as he could. Stefan cried out and his asshole clenched as if he didn't want to let Michael out.

Michael cursed before squeezing Stefan’s ass while pulling out and pushing back in.

“I fucking love your ass, baby,” he moaned and gave it a playful slap, although it did wonders for Stefan who whined and bucked his hips. As if that lit a fire, his hips started moving on their own record, back and forth, first slowly rolling his ass over Michael’s hips, before grinding his cock in the sheets which brought delicious rough friction. Michael let him do it, he even fastened his pace in hopes of making Stefan come. He watched muscles in Stefan’s thighs work as he moved his hips and he watched how a drop of sweat that fell from his forehead mixed with the sweat that pooled on Stefan’s back and he leaned down and licked it, before biting down on the already bruised area. 

Stefan’s whole body tensed, shaking and twitching as he came. He screamed Michael’s name, along with a curse and Michael groaned as Stefan’s hole squeezed down on him tightly enough to hurt. He put both of his hands on Stefan’s back and held him while attempting to fuck him through his orgasm, but Stefan was trashing so much he almost knocked Michael off him. 

Stefan’s asshole spasmed sporadically around Michael, making his thrusts become messy and shorter but quicker as he chased his own orgasm and with another look at the side of Stefan’s face he came with a loud grunt, taking hold of Stefan’s hips and gripping him tightly. He moved his hips quickly, his muscles twitching, while he released deep into his boyfriend who whined quietly and clenched around him once again. 

“Fuck,” Michael breathed and kissed Stefan’s shoulder, before he pulled out and watched as his come leaked out of Stefan’s opened bright red hole and he couldn’t help but chase the drop with his tongue, licking a stripe from his balls to his tailbone, absolutely loving the shiver that ran through Stefan’s body at that.

“No more,” Stefan managed, before his hips slumped down, spent cock rubbing against the come stained sheet but he didn’t care enough to move.

Michael smiled fondly and turned Stefan back around. The man smiled at him sleepily, bringing his hand up to touch the side of Michael’s face.

“I love you, Michi,” he incoherently mumbled and tried to smile. Despite the ache in his arms, Michael hoisted him up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

“I love you too.”


End file.
